


lift me up and catch me (when i’m falling for you)

by pirateygoodness



Series: this can’t last forever (kiss me one more time) [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr: we’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine. A sort of coda toyou kissed me like a sunrise.





	lift me up and catch me (when i’m falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Carly Rae Jepsen's "Warm Blood."

"This is all your fault, you know." 

They're trapped in a country estate in Italy, and Amaya can't recall the year but it's something in the neighbourhood of 1800. They're being attacked by time pirates and possibly also the Napoleonic army, and if Sara had just _listened_ to her there's a chance this would still be happening but it certainly wouldn't be happening like this.

Sara rolls her eyes. They're standing front to front, tucked into a closet so small that Amaya can feel every one of Sara's movements. Sara's hair is flowing over her shoulders and Amaya can feel it, tickling at her collarbones where her suit leaves them exposed. "Look," Sara says in reply. "We can spend all day pointing fingers, or we can focus on figuring out a way to get out of here." 

Now it's Amaya's turn to look fed up, to roll her eyes in return. "Obviously we're going to get out of here. I just wanted you to know that this is your fault."

Sara's eyes go dark, just for a moment: the look she always gets in her eyes when she's thinking lasciviously. If it's possible, she moves even nearer to Amaya, fitting their hips together. The leather of their costumes creaks together softly. "Well," Sara murmurs. 

Her tone of voice hits Amaya squarely between her legs. Amaya's torn between giving in to her body's instincts and profound irritation. Of _course_ Sara would be able to think about sex at a time like this, minutes before they're about to be discovered and probably murdered by time pirates. 

Sara hovers, her mouth less than inches from Amaya's own because she _knows_ how much that gets to Amaya, every time. Sara inhales, a soft flutter of breath skating across Amaya's lips, before she takes Amaya in a searing kiss. It's fast enough and hard enough to ease Amaya's irritation and make her sigh into Sara's mouth. "Once we get out of here," Sara says. "Remind me to make it up to you." 

Amaya grins, wide and slow. Sara's pulling away, wild-eyed, reaching behind her for her staves. Amaya touches her totem, nods. "Don't think I won't," she says. 

Sara laughs, kicks open the closet door. "I'm counting on it," she calls over her shoulder, as she runs headlong toward the rest of the team.


End file.
